Dream Weaver
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: During a Hunt, Sam and Dean have to crash at a hotel for a few days, same old, same old, nothing new there.. But what is new is Dean waking up and finding some strange woman standing in their room and leaning over Sam's still sleeping form playing with Sam's hair.. Does this have something to do with the Hunt? Or does this have to do with something else entirely?..


"Dream Weaver."

During a Hunt, Sam and Dean have to crash at a Hotel for a few days, same old, same old, nothing new there.. But what is new is Dean waking up and finding some strange woman standing in their room and leaning over Sam's still sleeping form playing with Sam's hair... Does this have something to do with the Hunt? Or does this have to do with something else entirely?.. Dean may start wishing he had never let Sully show him and Sam the things that Zanna can see..

Imaginary Cookies to those who catch the Peter Pan Refrences..

WARNINGS: Talking about and invisioning nightmarish things, mentions of people dying in their sleep, weird stuff that happens when people sleeep that they don't know about and it might be unsettling and make them feel creeped out and vulnerable if the found out.. Poor Dean feel creeped out and vulnerable, he may never sleep again.. How Dreams and Nightmares happen and are made... BLANKET WARNING for Anything and/or Everything that could be considered Triggering and/or Offensive..

This Story is for real based off of an actual DREAM that I had about Supernatural.

~0~

People were dying in their sleep by the droves in Salem, Oregon, if it had been the more creepy Salem, Dean would have guessed the culprit behind the deaths was a witch.. It still could be a witch, one that loves Irony, sure, but Dean's keeping an open mind about what might be killing people.

Sam spent all day at the local Library, looking at old newspaper clips and going through the old Archives on things like Population Stats, Crop Growth.. Basically looking for not only any past incidents that match up with what's happening now, but also looking for any sort of incidents like Crop Failure and weird weather that might suggest Demonic Activity or Cattle Mutilations that might suggest evidence of Vampires that cycle in and out of town.. Anything to give them an idea of what they might be up against..

Because, the deaths that are happening?.. They're freaking creepy as hell.. Okay?.. And that's saying something considering the amount of creepy they've seen..

People dying in their sleep, some peacefully like it was meant to happen and some with these .. looks.. looks of pure unadulterated terror on their faces like they had been trapped in the worst sorts of nightmares.. Some even have evidence.. Under their fingernails.. Like they had CLAWED THEMSELVES.. Struggling.. Trying to fight to wake up but couldn't and were trapped in their nightmares.. Until whatever their nightmares were about.. Killed them in violent and horrifying manners.. From making them hold their breath.. And hold it.. And hold it.. Until they literally died of axphitiation.. While trying their hardest to SCREAM.. Those people had died with their mouths agape in a silent, breathless, pleading.. WAIL, where no breath had been able to escape or be drawn in.. To the equally horrifying.. Simply.. But quite literally.. Being TERRIFIED to death.. Apparently they had been able to actually get out verbal screams because there was reports of relatives or spouses of the victims hearing the screaming and either popping awake beside the victim or coming running only to have the people they loved die screaming in their arms when whatever their nightmares were about wouldn't let them wake up.. And then ..there was the people whose hearts .. just.. stopped beating.. Some died peaceful.. And some.. Well.. Died.. But not peacefully...

It was kind of a terrifying thing to think about..

Something was able to get into where someone was sleeping and kill them, even if that person had someone sleeping right beside them and the person who was sleeping beside them had never known anyhting was wrong until they woke up to the frantic flailing or eery stillness of their loved one and by then it was too late because all of the witnesses reported that there was absolutely no way to wake the victims..

It was the kind of thing that would make almost anyone who knew the truth about what really goes bump in the night think twice about falling asleep.

Almost anyone..

Meaning.. Not Dean.. Because Dean?.. He felt secure enough to sleep like a log.

Because he had his salt lines and his Wardings and his trusty Colt underneath his pillow.. And he also had his Sam sleeping in the other bed not even an arm's reach away.

Sammy.. Who also felt secure enough to sleep like a log and was already conked out. Dean grinned at the sight and felt at peace as he drifted off.. It was going to be a long day tomorrow with Interviewing Witnesses and checking each place of every death with their E.M.F. Meters so they both needed all the sleep they could get, after all.

As both brothers slept soundly, completely unawares, completely vulnerable.. The peaceful shadows of the lightless hotel room begain to shiver and stir.. Out of that rippling darkness an entity formed and strode towards the sleeping and completely vulnerable Sam...

And Dean slept on without knowing just how close he might be to loosing Sam to something as simple and essential as sleep...

~0~

Dun, Dun, Dun!.. Stay Tuned to find out if Sam is the next vitim to die in their sleep!


End file.
